corwintfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Rough timeline of historical events within the Corwint Universe. Some dates and events are approximations due to records being lost during war, planetary abandonment and factionary debate. Timeline (ot) (Ostra Tarsen) *0 – Year of the Ostra Tarsiris – Tarsen Supreme Council established to converge all of the Tarsen ruling faction holdings within one imperial leadership – the Tarsen Empire is born *18 – Tarsen discover tribal race of empaths known as the Vesparians *28 – Genetic manipulation on Vesparians begin *380 – Tarsen Empire invades Lorentia *394 – Tarsen Empire invades Orell *420 - Lorentia decimated. Complete population loss and planet left uninhabitable. *420-453 The Tarsen Fracture (civil war) *453 – Tarsen Empire officially disbands as citizens flee the decimated system to establish the colonies of Thars , Xen’dari and Tra’xi. *651 – First contact between Vesparian survivors and Corwint Central Council . *653 – After learning the truth behind the wars of the Tarsen and the spread of the Tarsen colonies, Corwint Central Agency established to act as the secret operations center for the Corwint Central Council of Governance. Its goal, in cooperation with the Vesparian Sisterhood, becomes ensuring that the balance of power remains stable. Vestrasa Project initiated. *674 – Xen’dari government reforms as Empire under the Four Council governing elite. The Objective Laws are passed. *698 – Xen’dari Empire invades sister colony of Tra’xi. Tra’xi becomes first planet subjugated under the Xen’dari Empire. *702 – Evidence of genetic experimentation, a feared legacy of the Tarsen Empire, discovered by Central Operatives on Tra’xi. *712 – Yellow Plague breaks out on Tra’xi. All but a handful of the 1.2 million inhabitants die. Failed Xen’dari genetic experimentation suspected. Corwint Central Council launches investigation. Becomes first open act against the Xen’dari Empire. *713-718 – Xen’dari launch counter offensive and threatens to take action against Corwint. Several meetings between the two growing governments take place and a Rule of Non-Agreement is established. Xen’dari back away from Corwint, and Corwint officially backs off from Xen’dari. Central Agency continues its investigations and covert interference. *722 – Thars opens relations with Corwint to seek assistance for a plague outbreak. Corwint aid begins turning point in Tharsan history, and Tharsan becomes first to join Corwint Central Alliance. *722-728 – Tharsan Wars – Xen’dari attempts to reclaim its “sister” colony from Corwint. Ends with the Treaty of Non-Agreement. Planets in the Inner Systems begin establishing lines of allegiance. *725 – Merae, Meris and Kilari join the Xen’dari Empire as trade partners through the Trine Accord *729 – Xen’dari withdraws from Tharsan and sets eyes on unclaimed and uncharted space. Era of unsteady peace begins in the Inner Systems as both Xen’dari and Corwint turn inward to technological development. *730-1128 – 400 Hundred Year Peace (The Treaty of Non-Agreement) *1128 – Inner Rim exploration by Xen’dari begins *1132 – Hedari discovered in Gra’ja (Silent) nebulae by Xen’dari *1138 – Xen’dari attempt to replace Hedari governing monarchy, unsteady trade agreement. *1164 – Trex discovered in Gra’ja nebulae as Xen’dari push exploration efforts further *1172 – Xen’dari invade Trex *1198 – With help of new genetically enhanced Trexen, Xen’dari successfully invade Hedari and takes power *1214 – Hedari Rebellion of the Black Moon overthrows Xen’dari ruling council *1214-1219 – Black War – Xen’dari reestablish control of Hedari *1347 – Xen’dari launches exploration campaign into the Rim *1348 – Corwint launches on exploration campaign into the Rim and establishes trade contact with Gokem and Tir *1349 – Xen’dari makes first contact with Ruisk homeworld *1351 – Xen’dari introduce first set of governance laws to Ruisk including removing the tails of newly born. *1352 – Berian system explored and claimed by Corwint. Titanium rich deposits found on three habitable planets. First colony on Berian Major established. *1356 – Corwint colonies on Berian Two and Berian Three established *1357 – Berian Settlement Treaty established, Xendari establish first colony on Berian Two *1364 – Artilis system colonized by Corwint and Tharsan joint coalition *1381 – Xen’dari introduce second set of governance laws to Ruisk, giving more power to the Ruistra, enforcing the segratory caste system and making it illegal to show tail and unbound feet in public. *1387 – Artilis Treaty of Neutrality. Artilis sanctioned as a buffering neutral zone system. *1390 – Gothrin Pox outbreak on Hedarion colony of Fra’jcha Bri. Xen’dari involvement suspected. Corwint intervenes. 4,013 dead. *1391 - 1407– Red Plague (Gothrin Pox) outbreak on Xen’dari. Corwint offers assistance, but it turned down. 1.9 million dead. Xen’dari military and governance weakened and goes on the offensive with new laws for its citizens and colonies. *1407 – Xen’dari introduce third set of governance laws on Ruisk, giving more power to Xen’dari assembly on Ruisk and removing all rights to citizenship from lower Gruiska, Truiskya, Vrata and Varskya houses. *1414 – 1419 Hedarion Resistance Wars. Sensing the weakened state of the Xen’dari fleet, Hedari fights for independence. *1416 – Corwint officially enters the war to assist Hedari gain independence. *1418 – Orynn joins the crew of the Telasari *1419 – After heavy casualties on both sides, HedaXen Treaty signed on Corwint. Chronos Neutral Zone established, Hedari independence gained, trade sanctions against Xen’dari lifted and Corwint agrees to a period of non-intervention in future Xen’dari affairs. *1420 – Xen’dari introduces tighter restrictions on Trexen, Ruisk and colonies in light of Hedari uprising *1420 – The Dr. Jacob Nodra Mechatronic Automaton Rights Act R1 (Nodra M.A. Rights Act) passed by Corwint Central Council *1421 – Xen’dari government pass anti- Nodra M.A. Rights Act legislation with the Tao’Xiadra, a new set of laws defining a “living being”. Non “living beings” are deemed abominations and without rights. *1423 – Kilari Embargo Wars – Kilari seeking trade freedoms / rebellion against Xen’dari trade tariffs *1424 – Nodra M.A. Rights Act R2 becomes universal law in all non-Xen’dari sectors. *1433 – Ruistra House Laws of Natural Order - Xen’dari introduce fourth set of governance laws criminalizing members of the Truiskya and Varskya houses. Thousands rounded up, publically punished and exiled. *1433 – Ruling of Balance - Corwint Central Council convenes in light of current Xen’dari laws on Ruisk and Trex and their encroaching movements into the Berian, Artilis and outer Rim systems. Unable to reach consensus on actions to take, Corwint Central Council establishes a Ruling of Balance. The Ruling of Balance agreed that Corwint would remain officially out of conflict with the Xen’dari empire for as long as the Xen’dari continued to recognize current treaties and agreements. *1433-1453 – Gra’ja Chia’jcha – (Hedarion for “Silent Suffering”) The twenty years following the Ruling of Balance may have caused an uneasy truce between the Xen’dari Empire and the Corwint Alliance, but the two decades were far from being without conflict. Discontent grows as the silent inaction from the Corwint Central Council continues and the Xen’dari continue to loosely interpret the terms of the treaty. *1453 - Current Date (Ghost in the Machine)